


Glimmadora Future Au

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Future AU, OCs - Freeform, fan kids, ship kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: A little future au fic with the kids trying to make something special for their mothers’ anniversary. Though things don’t go as planned.





	Glimmadora Future Au

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like quickly, sorry for errors, but yeah. Have some kids. More info can be found here:
> 
> https://curiousscientistkae.tumblr.com/post/182045033151/i-forgot-about-posting-future-auglimmadora-kids

They are careful as they sneak into their older sister’s room. She is the only one they want to wake. Mira and Micah don’t want their mothers to know they are up so early. Though, Micah wouldn’t mind going back to bed but Mira dragged him out of bed. He does want to help in her plan but he did not think she would be up earlier than their  _ mom.  _

Harper is fast sleep. One arm is tucked under her pillow and head and the other hangs off the bed. Mira can see her sister drooling and giggles at the thought of using that against her one day. Harper also has kicked most of her sheets off in her sleep. She has no idea that her sister and brother are inching closer and closer.

Mira wants to spook her sister awake but Micah steps in before that happens. No need for that this early in the morning. The younger twin quickly steps in between his sisters. With just the moonlight piercing through the darkness, Micah can make out Mira giving him an annoyed face. He sticks his tongue out at her before turning around to look at Harper. He gives a gentle poke to her cheek.

Harper groans but does not stir. Micah tries again. Same reaction.

“Move,” Mira states. It is not much of a warning for Micah, who gets shoved aside. Mira starts to shake her sister. Finally, Harper snaps up onto her arms.

“Huh? What? Who the heck is there?” She says. Harper turns and sees her siblings staring back at her. She sighs. “What are you two doing up? Don’t you know how early it is?”

“Sorry but we need your help,” Micah whispers. Harper gives him a look. “Oh, sorry. We need your help,” He says louder.

“With what? What the hell are you two planning?”

“It’s Mommy’s and Ma’s anniversary today! Fifteen years they have been married and I want to do something special for them!” Mira says, chest puffed. “I want to bake them breakfast. But only you are allowed to use the stove. We need you.”

Harper thinks for a moment. Does she really want to get up and cook before the sun is up or go back to bed. She squints to see her siblings better in the dark. She can see their blue eyes are wide as they make puppy dog faces. Harper sighs and reaches over to her night stand to grab her glasses.

“Alright, alright. We’ll do it. Both of you owe me though.”

Mira and Micah grin from ear to ear before running ahead of Harper. The older sibling keeps pace as best she can in her sleepy haze. Once the three reach the kitchen, Harper turns on the light while Mira and Micah grab food out of storage.

Harper looks over what her sister and brother took out. A carton of eggs, a pack of bacon, and some bread. “This is the breakfast you want to give them?”

“Yeah! I mean, do you have any other ideas?” Mira asks.

“I don’t think that we want anything setting on fire again like when you tried to make us pancakes,” Micah points out.

Harper opens her mouth to say something but stops. He is not wrong. Harper instead tells them to start cracking some eggs while she sets up the stovetop. That shouldn’t be too hard for a pair of six year olds. Right? Long as she handles everything else, things should go smoothly, right?

\----

As the sun starts to rise up, painting the sky in a soft orange, Adora begins to stir. Like clockwork, she wakes at the first light. As far back as she can recall, it has always been like this. Adora never has minded that fact. However, when your wife likes to sleep in until noon some days, it can be a challenge.

Normally, Adora would get up right away, get dressed, and go do something. No need to lay around in bed and do nothing. Years after leaving the Horde, some habits still die hard. On this day, though, it is different. Staying in bed sounds nice.

Adora carefully flips over and stares at a sleeping Glimmer. On her stomach, she has one of  her arms tucked under her pillow and drools a little as she sleeps. Her large, fluffy, lilac wings are tucked behind her. Took a long time for Glimmer to not smacking Adora with them in the middle of the night.

Fifteen years they have been married. Been together for longer than that. So strange to think once Glimmer was A) not apart of Adora’s life and B) once was someone she thought was evil. How time changes things. Adora has no idea what her life would be like without Glimmer. Everything is so perfect. Queens of Brightmoon, peace all throughout the world, raising three children together, and spending almost every day with Glimmer. What more can Adora ask for?

Adora can’t help but reach over and stroke Glimmer’s cheek. So warm. So soft. Adora slowly shifts closer and places a soft kiss on Glimmer’s forehead. This wakes her.

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you,” Adora says, her voice hushed.

“S’okay,” Glimmer mumbles. She yawns before stretching her body. Adora shifts away as her wings spread out. Glimmer opens her eyes and softly smiles at her wife. “What time is it anyway?”

“Sunrise. You can go back to sleep you know.”

“Yeah but then I will miss out on seeing you. It’s our day after all. I don’t want to miss a moment of it.”

Glimmer inches closer to Adora. Using one of her wings, she pulls her wife even closer and keeps her in a tight embrace. “You got anything planned today?”

“I was gonna ask you the same thing. I have some stuff but what about you, hon?”

“I got surprises, love. You just want to wait and see.”

A playful grins appears on Glimmer’s face. Adora can’t wait to see what she has instore for her.

A surprise does come, but neither women expects it. A control pad--rigid to alert Glimmer and Adora about anything suspicious activity or anything usually going on in a room--goes off. Adora sits up and reaches for it.

“You got anything to do with this?” Adora asks as she unlocks it.

“No. Nothing I got planned should cause that,” Glimmer answers as she sits up. She looks at the pad with Adora. Both notice an alert about a fire in one of the kitchens. Adora and Glimmer sit for a moment.

“KIDS!”

Glimmer grabs a hold of Adora and teleports to the kitchen. Right away they notice smoke filling the room. Their eyes than land on their children. Mira is feebly trying to put a force field around a small fire in the frying pad, trying to keep it from spreading. Micah is opening a window while Harper grabs a fire extinguisher. Mira stops using her powers and lets her sister put the fire out.

“Why does this keep happening to me?” Harper says. “I’m not making bacon again!”

“What are you three doing?” Glimmer asks.

All three children turn towards their mothers, speechless. Glimmer and Adora look at their youngest before turning to their oldest. Harper quickly throws her hands up in defense. “This was NOT my idea.”

“Why are you guys up so early? What were you trying to make?” Adora questions. “Why did it get set on fire?”

“We were trying to make you breakfast for your anniversary. We wanted to make something special for you,” Micah tells his mothers.

“We managed to make the toast and eggs just fine. Just not the bacon,” Mira points out.

Glimmer and Adora look at the counter and see a plateful of food. Any anger either of them could have had over this disappear. Course the kids would try to do something nice. At least they are all safe if only shaken.

“Sorry about the fire. I guess I added too much oil,” Harper says.

“It’s alright. No one got hurt and you guys did handle it. That is all that matters. Next time though, maybe ask someone for help,” Adora says. She walks over to the counter and takes one of the plates. She takes a forkful of eggs. “These came out good, though.”

Glimmer joins her in eating. The eggs and toast aren’t half bad. At least the three were able to get two-thirds of the food right. Both women gobble up their food. Once done, Adora looks over at the burnt pan. It will take some time to clean that up.

“Now that breakfast is over, how about we go do one of your ideas first since we did mine first last time,” Adora asks. She wraps her arms around Glimmer.

“That sounds fair. Hopefully you will enjoy my little surprises.”

Glimmer stands on her toes to give Adora a kiss on the lips. Right away, she hears a chorus of groans from her children. “You guys either go back to bed or go find something else to do. Just don’t set anything else on fire, alright?”

“Okay, Ma,” the three says together. They run off, leaving their mothers alone. Finally at peace, both Glimmer and Adora relax.

“So what do you got planned?” Adora asks.

“That would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it? Give you a hint. It is at our favorite spot in the Whispering Woods. Now come on, let’s get dress and going and hope that the kids don’t blow anything up when we are away.”


End file.
